


【切晴/光晴】獣ゆく細道

by tachikoma2000



Category: Onmyouji, 陰陽師
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachikoma2000/pseuds/tachikoma2000
Summary: ◆2019我还没有抽到鬼切(´；ω；｀)◆科学是什么？爽才最重要！◆R18,PWP◆原皮切+觉醒切+白槿切x晴明，夹杂一些光晴的回忆◆标题和歌词均来自椎名林檎+宮本浩次的《獣ゆく細道》





	【切晴/光晴】獣ゆく細道

**Author's Note:**

> ◆2019我还没有抽到鬼切(´；ω；｀)  
> ◆科学是什么？爽才最重要！  
> ◆R18,PWP  
> ◆原皮切+觉醒切+白槿切x晴明，夹杂一些光晴的回忆  
> ◆标题和歌词均来自椎名林檎+宮本浩次的《獣ゆく細道》

“你就这么喜欢被鬼切看着我抱你吗？小晴明真淫荡啊。”  
源赖光从背后抱着晴明，向两边打开他已经无力的双腿，让他们二人的交合处完全展现在鬼切面前。  
“嗯，哈，哈，嗯嘤。”晴明的小穴一收一缩，就像兴奋之时急促的呼吸，肉棒和小穴摩擦间的泡沫都变得迫不及待。  
“哈，哈，嗯，哈。光ちゃん你这是妒忌吗？嗯～“晴明边说边用眼尾看向鬼切，看着鬼切死死盯着自己的穴口，满意地弯起了嘴角。  
“妒忌，非常妒忌了。“说完源赖光把晴明压倒在地，再次从背后狠狠顶进晴明已经红肿起来的后穴。

 

この世は無常、  
皆さん分かってるゐのさ。

 

太阳终于西斜，拉长的树影像被眼前景象震惊得张开嘴巴却说不出话的三姑六婆，映在晴明微红鼓起的脸上。  
平安京大阴阳师安倍晴明，姿容秀丽，待人接物似温柔如水，为人们消灾除魔，念咒时张张合合出美好形状的嘴唇，现正含着鬼切粗长的肉棒。那在晴明口腔中进进出出的肉棒，顶弄到喉咙深处时的窒息感竟引起他一丝丝的兴奋。  
鬼切却看不到晴明这因自己而造成的缺氧潮红的美丽脸庞。他的眼睛被黑布条蒙着，手也被反绑到背后。这反而让他的精神感受全都被啧啧的水声和正在享受唇舌之福的下体所全部夺取。

此时鬼切的脑海中浮现出了正在用漂亮的嘴巴含吮着源赖光下身巨物的晴明，  
他背对着自己，虽少有地穿戴整齐，但却用高高抬起的屁股前后摇晃引诱鬼切。

他恨源赖光，他妒忌源赖光。  
他来到妒忌的源头，却只会循规蹈矩，与那摇啊摇啊的迷魂地保持着距离，划出一条叫做理智的国界。  
现在却反过来被这迷魂地的主人所侵略。

 

さう本性は獣。

 

那就把源赖光的心爱之物夺走。

“咳咳” 鬼切突然射出的精液让晴明一时来不及反应，咳了回来。  
而他的腰部却多出了一双手，把他的腰身向上高高抬起，再反推回去捏住他凸起的乳头。突然受到刺激的晴明缩起身体，但又有另一双手固定着他的臀部，让他没法动弹。  
那是另两位鬼切。沉睡在他的鬼切精神内的红眼鬼切和被唤作白槿的鬼切。  
“你们终于来了吗。”晴明擦了一下嘴边鬼切刚刚射出的精液。  
说罢，鬼切蒙眼的黑布条和绑手的结都被解开。

晴明圆润的臀瓣被白槿用手向两边掰开，露出泛着水光的小穴。  
白槿把两根手指伸进其中，转换着角度反复张开，再增加到三根，或抽插，或按压扣挖晴明柔软的内壁。  
涌出的蜜液在被向两边打开的双腿中间不知羞耻滴滴答答地滴落到地上，白槿用另一只手接住滴下的蜜液，涂抹到清明的臀部和大腿背上，再把手指放进口中品尝起来。  
味道清淡，带有微微的甘甜，“看来源赖光给的药你还在吃着啊。“  
晴明扭着屁股，想借力从与鬼切的唇舌交缠中挣脱出来说些什么，却被鬼切死死扣住，只能发出嘤嘤嗯嗯的声音。  
红眼鬼切也好奇地把两根手指伸进其中，搅弄了几下，然后拿出品尝，再又把手指伸进穴中，和白槿一起玩弄起晴明的小穴来。另一只手则继续服务他胸前的突起，捏着拉起又松手。  
晴明多处都被同时刺激着，但是前面的性器却被故意忽略。然而晴明的身体对于这样的刺激已经习以为常，在一层一叠逐步攀高的情潮中释放了出来。  
“前面还没有碰过，这样就射了出来，果然已经被调教得很好了呢。”白槿说着又在晴明穴内胡乱搅弄了几下，刚刚才高潮完的晴明敏感得不行，在前一次高潮的余韵还没有消化完毕就进一步攀上了雌高潮。  
终于晴明跪在地上的双腿也已无力支撑身体，但还没有瘫倒在鬼切怀里就被红眼鬼切拉走。乘势从背后把自己早已勃起的阴茎插入晴明的体内。  
“啊！啊~啊嗯~~”在娇媚的尾音伴随下，晴明再一次射了出来。但红眼鬼切并没有因此放过他，他开始了在那个已经软烂穴内的旅程。  
“不要，不要，停下来，啊嗯~~啊，停下~来哈。”  
红眼鬼切像小儿把尿一样从背后抱着他。晴明完全打开的身体对着鬼切和白槿，还有向外敞开的门户，已经升起的月亮，完完全全展露出来。  
他白皙透着粉红的身体的最下方，正被狰狞的性器所贯穿，一下一下地顶弄。  
他大口喘着气，放松身体，想从刚才接连的高潮中适应安定下来。但内里的穴肉却无视了主人的想法，如久逢甘露般贪婪地吸食起红眼鬼切的性器，不愿松口。  
而他浓密的白发早已被汗水染湿，发尾更是被自己的淫液和精液乱七八糟地粘在胸前，延伸到大腿两侧。  
晴明下体的毛发也一样是白色的。却稀稀疏疏，不甚明显。  
白槿像是检查一样轻轻抚摸晴明下面的耻毛，  
“晴明大人最近都没有去见源赖光吗？”白槿说着按停了红眼鬼切，捧着晴明的脸问他。  
“因为鬼切你来了啊。”  
“哈哈哈，哈，”白槿笑出了声，深深地吻上晴明的嘴唇，  
“晴明大人，我愿为你奉献我的忠诚，我的所有。成为您的利…”，白槿话还没有说完，就被晴明吻住嘴唇，无法把最后的语句继续下去。  
白槿起身挡住了背后的月光，一边揉捏晴明前方的性器和囊袋，一边仔仔细细地给晴明剃毛。  
大概是因为被揉捏得太舒服，晴明忍不住收缩了一下小穴。红眼鬼切受不了大力向上顶了一下，使得白槿失手，在晴明囊袋划出了一条血线。  
红眼鬼切脸上立刻新添了几处伤口。眼看他们就要打起来了，鬼切按住了白槿想继续向红眼鬼切刺过去的手，晴明则主动伸手压下红眼鬼切的头亲了上去，让他躲开了白槿的刀刃。  
白槿俯下身舔干净了晴明囊袋上的血，在与鬼切以唇舌分享。

晴明是源赖光精心饲养的珍奇妖精。  
自晴明十二三岁到了源赖光手中起，他便被源赖光用各种各地搜罗到的稀奇神秘的玩意调教着长大。  
而晴明本应只用来排泄的器官也早早就承接了更多本不属于它的任务，只是应在被不断开发中暗淡下去的穴口反而变得更为粉嫩娇美，在沾染上爱液或是精液后，在吞入粗壮暗沉的阴茎后，透露出别样暴虐的美感。  
他前端形状也要比一般的男性要来得清秀，再加上源赖光对他下体毛发的执着，每每见面都要检查清理，再以不知道哪里寻来的秘药细致涂抹。  
因此晴明虽已经是成年男性，但全身秀弱，皮肤又是净白通透，在灯光下像是有着淡淡的光芒。  
赤身裸体的晴明，总是让源赖光看得出神，甚至从目光中投来对神明的虔诚。  
再是把神明扑倒在地，再是把自己与神明最是神秘莫测之处相连结，把淡淡白光化为粉红。

晴明知道，鬼切也是一样。

鬼切也进入到晴明的甬道之内。  
虽然晴明已经习惯于用自己的穴道安抚男人的粗硬欲望，但被两根巨物一起进入还是第一次，想着调整一下他们的位置让自己更快适应，却反倒成了开动的暗号。  
他们一起在其中顶插，再又拔出，或者你进我出，或者只是按照各自的意愿毫无章法地折磨晴明甜腻软烂的穴道。热流一股股涌出，穴肉很快就习惯了被两根巨物同时入侵，像是空虚渴望，又是沉醉攀附。晴明轻轻张着嘴，仰着头，在又一次的雌高潮之前，嘴巴被塞进了白槿的阴茎。  
所有的空洞都被填满，充盈的，满足的。  
已经把自己的性器埋于晴明穴内多时的红眼鬼切终于把精液射进他不可知的深处。  
那不可知的深处犹像接收到不可明了的信号，被肉壁接受再是发送到全身，自穴内，到大腿内侧，到腹部，到脚趾，到颈脖头颅，终于让晴明终于又一次达到了雌高潮。  
“啊，哈，哈啊~嗯~”红眼鬼切拔出阴茎之时晴明的娇喘也飘了起来。  
鬼切躺了下来，双手按着晴明的细腰。让晴明更深地含着，然后吞吐着自己的挺立，让他在啪啪啪的肉体声中失了分寸那样摇摇摆摆。  
他整个人都是湿漉漉的，喘息而出的气体也是湿漉漉的。  
白槿从房内的花瓶中拿出了一支已然盛开的樱花，用作簪子给晴明把头发整理成髻，随意散下几条碎发。  
在晴明的浮浮沉沉之中，樱花飘散。花瓣亲吻上嫩白透红湿腻的肌肤，落到低垂的睫毛如展开的蝴蝶翅膀。  
在摇曳的灯光映照下是色情诱惑发着淡光的夜樱。  
是吸食男人精血的妖魔鬼怪。  
晴明被握着右手腕撸着红眼鬼切已经再次勃起的阴茎，左手伸到含吞着鬼切巨物的下体处，再用两根手指扯开了自己已被折磨到红肿的小穴边缘。  
伸出粉舌把粘在唇边的樱瓣带进口中，歪头笑道，  
“哈，啊，哈，不要再压抑自己了，进来吧。”  
白槿瞬间否定了自己刚才的判断，  
那不是妖魔鬼怪，是从天上而来，驯服凡间欲望野兽的神明。  
白槿就着晴明手指拉开的缝隙把自己的巨大挺入其中。  
晴明躺了下来，他夹在鬼切和白槿之中，被两具坚实身躯紧紧包围，又以身下无底的穴道解放他们压抑已久的欲望。

晴明在刚才的翻云覆雨之后双腿已经无力合上，他昏睡在鬼切怀中。  
晴明的腹部因吞食大量精液而微微鼓起，鬼切轻轻按压这如初孕的腹部，白色的浊液从已经忘记如何闭合的猩红穴口中涌出。  
鬼切不懂应该怎样处理，只是伸手接过浊液想把它们弄回泥泞的穴内，发现徒劳无功，便把自己的性器再次插入晴明穴内。  
扰得晴明再次醒来。  
“他们两个呢？”  
“已经回去了。”  
晴明按着鬼切的手指轻轻按压还含着肉棒的穴口，  
“你好像很喜欢这里呢”  
“嗯。”  
“欢迎到我的庭院来。”晴明再次陷入沉睡。  
油灯燃尽，灯火熄灭。  
只是有些角落是月光永远也照不进去的。


End file.
